That Which is Unbroken is in Turn Incomplete
by The Shiny Sword
Summary: As Cinque is being repaired her mind decides it'd be a good time to play memory games. One-shot.


A/N: I don't own MGLN, if you thought I did I'm sorry to disappoint.

* * *

**That Which is Unbroken is in Turn Incomplete.**

It had been her idea for Due to teach Quattro.

_"I told you to go bother Due."_

That. Had been regrettable.

It had been her idea to leave her eye as it was.

_"It'll make me more intimidating, you know."_

That. Had been a lie.

It had been her idea to destroy the foundation.

_"Kill them. Kill them before they kill you." _

That. Had been foolish.

It had been her idea for them to leave.

_"Nove, Wendi, I will suppress her; retreat from here."_

That. Had been suicidal.

"Ow..."

Jail Scaglietti looked up from his delicate work. This was a side of him that, if they were lucky, each number would only see once. She was not that lucky, she'd seen it numerous times. The Doctor pulled back his goggles and ran a hand through his oily hair, this time oily because of actual oil instead of his lack of personal hygiene. "It shouldn't hurt since I shut down your pain receptors. But if it bothers you I can put you to sleep."

"That's not... necessary."

"Ha ha, no need to be so brave, Cinque." Jail pulled his goggles back on and returned to his work.

Cinque lay on a metallic table, not unlike one used for human operations. Jail was busy fixing her open chest. It was a surreal experience, watching him dig around her chest cavity. It didn't hurt, despite her words, ow had just felt like the correct thing to say upon seeing her chest so well.. open. She closed her good eye, though Jail had removed her eye patch for the examination she had kept her bad eye closed.

What was it people said happened? When they had a near death experience?

Ah. Right.

"My life flashed before my eyes." She didn't open her eye.

"Mm, your upper body was heavily damaged, not to mention your spinal cord." Jail didn't pause in his poking and prodding. "Your body is likely reviewing memory data to ensure it hasn't been damaged."

"I understand."

So this was just a review then. Nothing more then a reflection in a pond, caused by a backup program

_"She's done! She's done!" He was just like a proud father meeting his newborn child for the first time. Except a father didn't build his child himself. The man picked up the nearest lilac haired woman, for there were several, and spun her around. "I did it Due~ I created a combat cyborg all on my own! Without using my own DNA! It can be done, it can be done, it can be done!"_

That was right, Jail had been so excited upon her creation. He was like a child with an infinitely large playground and as many toys as he could ever want. A spoiled child who didn't understand the word no, and who couldn't understand when others didn't share his enthusiasm. Naïve perhaps was the correct word.

_"Ah! Cinque! Meet your little sister."_

_Jail pushed the latest of his creations forward. The bespectacled brunette blinked curiously, her eyes full of confusion at the sudden explosion of, well, everything. Jail slung his arm around her and grinned happily, "She may have the number 4 but please take good care of her." He nudged the girl in the side. "Introduce yourself."_

_"I am... Quattro..."_

Quattro... was supposed to be her responsibility. But, no, she could blame it on the fallacy of youth but that would be passing the blame from herself to some abstract concept.

_"Cinque-nee, Cinque-nee!" Quattro tugged at Cinque's sleeve. "I still don't understand how-"_

_"Quattro," Cinque growled in annoyance, "I told you to go bother Due."_

_Quattro shrunk back like a scolded puppy. "S-Sorry."_

If Cinque had taken responsibility. If she just hadn't passed on the duty... if she just hadn't- The past was made up of might of beens and the future of will nots. There was no reason to focus on those. Quattro was Quattro, there was no changing her.

"Cinque, you're too tense, I don't know what you're thinking about but stop it," The Doctor chided, as he worked.

"Sorry Doctor."

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Cinque had cried for the first time when an assignment had ended in the shattering of her right arm. Her tears weren't of pain but of shame. She'd broken something the Doctor had worked so hard on._

_"What a silly girl you are," Jail's response was. He'd gentle calmed her down, whispering soothing words and stroking her back. "I can fix anything that's broken, there's no need to worry." _

Could he really? He fixed her body, he fixed himself, it seemed he even fixed the dead. But he couldn't fix the world. He couldn't fix his own ideals, he couldn't restore a gentle outlook.

His words had been nothing but kind lies, more harmful then ill ones.

_"Doctor? Where's Due?" It had been three days since Cinque had last seen the second oldest sister. _

_Jail turned, for the first time Cinque noticed just how tired he looked, and how... old he'd gotten, was that a gray hair? No, it had to be just a trick of light. "Due's working undercover. She won't be coming back for a long time." _

_"Doctor what-"_

_"Ne, Cinque," Jail rubbed his chin, fixated on a mark on the floor, "if you hurt people in order to do a good thing, then is it still a good thing?"_

_"I don't... know."_

_"I'm sorry, that was a foolish question." He began to walk away only to stop half way and turn his head, "by the way. There'll be a raid likely within a few days. Be sure to be prepared." _

Jail, for all his greed, had been an idealist. His greed could manifest itself in any number of ways, one of which was the unlimited desire to be not a hero but _the_ hero. He had a greed that wanted to save the world.

They killed that. They squelched that desire. Forced him to do what he despised. Made him order the creations he'd made for helping, destroy instead.

"Say, Cinque," Perhaps it was to strike up conversation, to do away with the silence but Jail spoke up, "How would you like an older body?" He tinkered around inside her, "The old 'me' couldn't do it but this 'me' probably can. At the least I can give you a few extra inches. It can't be fun having to look like a child."

_"A child?" Zest's spear twisted away from giving his opponent fatal wound at the last moment, instead blinding her eye. He hadn't realized it until he'd gotten into close range. _

_It was the last mistake he'd make. Cinque did not hesitate, despite the sudden loss of vision she didn't falter. Her aim was true and her knives always hit their targets. He stood no chance when four knives stabbed into his chest and subsequently exploded. _

Cinque did not regret killing the knight. If she let her self regret it, she'd never have been able to move forward. But she remembered. She always remembered.

_"It'll take a few days," Jail sighed, as if telling her to take better care of herself, "But I'll be __able to create a replacement eye."_

_"No, I'd rather not replace it," Cinque shook her head, the now empty socket hidden by her closed eyelid. "Please clean up the damage eye and put it back."_

_"What are you thinking Cinque?" Quattro had spat at her, "The Doctor doesn't need damaged goods running around." _

_"Quattro." The Doctor silenced her with a word. He turned to Cinque, looking for an explanation. Confusion played in his eyes, he could fix anything so why wouldn't she let him fix it._

_She forced a false, hollow laugh,"It'll make me more intimidating, you know." _

Why had she kept her bad eye? As memory to a fallen warrior? No, it was a reminder that some things are supposed to stay broken.

_"Who are you?" Cinque was utterly bewildered at the man standing in front of her. Sure he looked the same, purple hair, golden eyes but he was unmistakably much much younger. _

_"Ha? Oh I apologize," He bowed exaggeratedly. "My predecessor must have failed to mention it. Whenever one of us dies, another one of us awakens."_

_"Another one of what?"_

_"Clones, my dear. I am a clone of the original, Jail Scaglietti, don't let that fool you we're practically the same person."_

They were. But they weren't. It was impossible to explain to anyone, even the other sisters. The older ones hardly acknowledged a difference between any of the Jails while the younger ones only knew the current Jail, their creator.

_"So... Nove, right?" _

_"Mm," the newest number nodded still not comfortable with words. _

_Cinque reached up and ruffled the crop of red hair on her head, it was quite the reach. "Don't worry about anything. I'll be here whenever you need me, I promise." _

It was her penance. For her failure with Quattro. She loved those girls, loved them so much her heart would burst from it were it not mechanically backed up. They were good kids, every one of them, even Sette, it was the older five who were rotten.

It was the responsibility of the elder sisters to bear the sins for the younger ones.

_"Nove, Wendi, I will suppress her; retreat from here."_

_If they stayed... Cinque had no faith in her abilities to defeat the type zero, only in her ability to __delay it long enough. _

_"But Cinque-nee-"_

_Cinque stopped Nove short with a stern glare one that read, 'get out of here. Now.' _

_They had obeyed. Cinque hadn't planned on Sein coming, she hadn't thought through what she was going to do. _

In hindsight, Cinque had fully intended to die. Cinque didn't think herself suicidal but placing herself willingly in the pathway of a raging cyborg was nothing less. If Sein hadn't come... Cinque would be a lot worse off then she was.

But Sein _had_ come so reflecting was pointless. The past didn't change.

"Cinque?"

_"You did well," The Doctor praised the broken girl, merely a pile of useless scraps with a consciousness attached now. "I wish you had gotten the other one but you can't have everything you know."_

_His praise had made her happy, despite it all. _

Why? Why did they want to please him? Why did she want to please him? Once they'd shared ideals but did they still? Rather for that matter, did Cinque have any? Did she ever?

_"I think I've figured it out Cinque," Jail flipped his hand in an 'I'm a genius sort of way', "Why my predecessor took his own life." _

_Cinque didn't want to hear this, but she would, because when Jail wanted to talk, she was always there to listen. _

_"It was greed. Ha ha, those High Council scumbags tried to rob him, us, of everything so he kept the one thing he had left before they could. Aha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha!" Jail cackled at his own joke._

_Cinque remained silent._

_"They'll probably try to do the same to me~ so what do you think?" He turned to Cinque. "What should I do?"_

_She answered truthfully, "Kill them. Kill them before they can kill you."_

"What do you say?" The Doctor caught her attention again with his genuine curiosity. "Want a bigger body?"

Cinque's brow furrowed, "If I had a bigger body. My coat wouldn't fit me."

_Plop. _

_"Ha? Doctor? What's this?" Cinque stared in confusion at the piece of cloth that had been dropped on her head, burying her. It was gray, giant and smelled like it had never been used. _

_Jail shrugged his hands flipping out in his true theatrical nature. "It's nothing really. You mentioned you thought you looked too cute didn't you?"_

_Cinque failed to comprehend what the gray thing had to do with her cuteness factor. She pulled it off her head, realizing that it wasn't just some kind of odd blanket, "This is-"_

_"It's a long coat." He prodded her to put it on, "Anyone with an long coat on suddenly gains a hundred badass points, or so I've heard."_

_She slipped her arms through the big sleeves, it was a tad too long but it was comfortable and she could always fix it._

_"So," Jail fidgeted around, "Do you like it?"_

It had been his idea to wear the coat.

_"Yes. I love it."_

That. Had been perfect.

* * *

A/N: At this point you're probably saying, "That wasn't funny" D:. Well yeah. Sorry everyone who follows me for their daily helping of lulz sometimes even I'm serious. I like Cinque, a lot. She's like Zaffy, unexplored territory. Writing her, and any of the numbers really, feels like exploring unknown territory. This came out of no where for me but I'm glad it did. It might be a little hard to follow but I won't say I'm not happy with it. The Title has little to do with the actual story. If you don't understand the relivance I'm sorry orz. You can always PM me I guess ha ha...

Please read and review, it makes me feel loved. :P

memento **_nunquam_** mori


End file.
